


【獒龙】Yours Sincerely Li Hua

by Miiiii



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miiiii/pseuds/Miiiii





	1. Chapter 1

上午大课间跑完操，马龙挤在乌乌泱泱的人群里从操场上四散回班。

白色的校服褂子耷拉着挂在他身上，像一块即将剥落的老旧墙皮。马龙扯着领口呼哧呼哧地往里扇风，脸颊蒸得粉红。

他听到身后有人在吵吵嚷嚷地约球打闹，脑袋嗡嗡作响，只觉得耳根的毛细血管快炸开了，眼前也直冒星星。

下一秒那颗被争抢的篮球就穿过熙熙攘攘的人群砸在他肩上。就是那么巧。

有人连声喊着抱歉跑过来，呱哒呱哒的脚步声都好像踩着黏黏糊糊的胶垫一样。马龙忙冲他摆摆手。

眼前的星星散得差不多了，马龙才反应过来那个已经抱了球和一群同学一起涌向球场的人是张继科。

你说怎么那么巧。

许昕跟着马龙龟速回到教室，以一种昂扬的频率甩着刚用自来水冲过的头。

马龙用最后一丝力气把抽纸盒拍给他，一下子坐进座位。

他转着笔却一个不小心脱手滑了出去，低头捡了半天，一起身又冒出满眼的星星。

去打球的几个男生一个不落地从教室前门进来，张继科脸臭得不行，把手里的篮球乓乓拍在地板上。紧随的是把他们拎回来的班主任。

马龙额角有汗滑下来，他刚伸手想去拽抽纸，才发现抽纸盒还搁在许昕桌子上。

一滴汗水滑进眼睛，马龙不太舒服地用力眨着，模模糊糊他看见教室墙上鲜红的字。

“距高考还有78天”。

座位是一模之后刚调的，马龙坐在教室正中寸土寸金的学霸区，一抬眼就能看见被限制在第一排重点监控、共享雨露恩泽的许昕和张继科。

班主任说，啊，一个许昕一个张继科，都很聪明是哇，就是浮躁，光想着玩。这都什么时候啦是哇，哈哈哈哈，等于自杀。

先前马龙的座位离张继科八丈远，见不着他也就不大惦记在心上。结果现在位置一变马龙就正坐到了他后面的后面，搞得低头不见抬头见。马龙暗自心想，也挺分散精力的。

课间的时候张继科总是坐在桌子上靠着讲台，和他后排的女孩子或其他人讲话。琅琅笑声和零零碎碎的语句时不时传到后排马龙这里。

马龙惦记着没整理完的数学卷子，一下子有些烦躁。他鼓了鼓腮帮子，突然有点后悔之前一冲动就不搭理张继科了。仔细想想，他对自己不特别又怎样，好歹做个朋友还留个念想。

强过现在这样连话都说不上。

马龙为自己小小心酸了一下，告诉自己不能想不能想。又泰然自若垂下眼去用小刀裁卷子上的错题。

卷子裁到一半，前排笑声一下子扎进了他的耳廓。马龙手一哆嗦，刀尖在指肚上划了个浅浅的小口。

其实连血都没渗，但是他好像一下子疼得想哭。

下午跑操的时候马龙试图心算化简出刚刚没写完的物理大题。

正要开根号，许昕从身后捅咕了他一下，示意他鞋带开了。

他出列去系鞋带，起身赶上队伍的时候，感觉排在队尾的张继科轻飘飘地瞥了自己一眼。

那样的目光像极了马龙若无其事时的样子，以一种平缓的速度扫过，却又有一瞬间的聚焦和闪烁。

奇怪，马龙心想，却又不敢多想。

他归队后又偷偷扭头想看一眼，结果啥也没看着。

第二天早晨上学，马龙打老远外就看见一瘸一拐的张继科，右脚咯噔咯噔得不敢着地。

张继科自然走不快，两人之间的距离很快就缩短到了五六米的样子。

马龙犹豫了一下，要不要上去搭个话，问问他怎么了，要不要紧，或者搀他一把。

可是他还没想好第一句话要怎么开口，于是故意没有赶上前去。

进了教学楼张继科把单肩背着的书包往上颠了一下，也不扶扶手，单脚跳着蹭蹭蹭就上了三楼。

马龙小声嘀咕，脚都这样了还想着耍帅。

张继科拐过最后一个楼梯口的时候偏了偏脑袋，显然是早就发现了身后的马龙。他发出了一声短促的嗤笑，又跳着进了教室。

马龙坐回位子上。

张继科后座的女生看着他的脚惊呼了一声，连忙帮他拉开椅子。

马龙也朝自己短促地嗤笑一声，就耷拉下脑袋去翻单词本。

三月底开始飘杨絮。

马龙皱皱鼻子再次提醒自己别忘了戴口罩。

他和许昕拎着教室里的暖壶去水房打水。学校新换的净水机前总挤满了人，回来两人在走廊上迎面遇见走路利索多了的张继科。

以许昕和张继科难兄难弟的情谊，他一定会很热情地招呼张继科，马龙想，有点儿尴尬。

结果他还没来得及想出什么，就撇过头去结结实实地打了个大喷嚏。

下午上课前马龙刚到教室，就发现桌子上放了副一次性口罩。

他正纳闷呢，就听到张继科跟别人说应该的应该的不用谢。

原来是热心肠的副班长给全班同学都发了口罩，马龙撇撇嘴角就把口罩折起来塞进了笔筒里，饶是下午买饭去的路上打了一路的喷嚏，也没去拆那个口罩的包装袋。

今年的运动会取消了高三级部的参赛观赛资格，全体教室自习。

马龙努力忽视大操场传来的运动员进行曲，妄图把精力集中在圆锥曲线上。

可是他总要想起去年张继科的样子。

热身的时候他扎着发带挑着眼吹刘海，每次跑过班里的座区都引起好大一阵欢呼，最后的冲刺班里所有人都涌下去等在终点线外……那时候他已经有些疏远张继科，没在他热身的时候去陪他说说话，没有帮他拿外套和递水，没有在他冲线后扶住他慢慢再走一走。

他不知道张继科总看向座区时看的是谁，但他后知后觉得想去跟他解释，我没有不高兴你拿冠军，终点线前人太多了，我挤不过去。

马龙拍拍脸颊告诉自己，现在不是想这些的时候，你当时那么任性，现在早没有资格想这么多。

马龙的同桌是个放荡不羁的糙汉。

酷爱抖腿的放荡不羁的糙汉。

马龙又一次试图安抚他跟随运动员进行曲不停摇摆的躁动的灵魂和大腿。

我去年一百米跑第一呢，同桌说。

昂，对。马龙说。

同桌接着说，真的，隔壁班那个特别漂亮的姑娘还朝我笑了。

昂，笑。马龙说。

嗨呀，好快啊，都过去一年了。来，龙哥，让我们一起摇摆。同桌感慨完毕终于重拾了被他抖下课桌去的文言实词。

是啊，马龙停了一会儿才说，都过去一年了。


	2. Chapter 2

张继科站在队伍最前排，迎着刺目的阳光，微眯着双眼。

主席台上马龙正一板一眼地念着早会演讲的稿子。

他的嗓音温吞吞的，语调也不太有起伏，别人可能听不出来，但叫张继科听着，马龙是觉得自己少点儿底气。

上次考试马龙成绩下滑不少，他挺不情愿去做这次学习经验交流的报告，可语文组秦老师非要他去讲，把他叫过去两个人磨叨磨叨好半天马龙才答应下来。

张继科都几乎可以想象出马龙不情不愿轻蹙着眉头的样子，他也许会这个那个地找着许多不伤大雅的理由，就是不给什么准话，也不好意思直接说不。

马龙垂着眼，张继科看着他就想起从前，他就在他面前的时候。马龙说话时常盯着地面，薄薄的眼皮颤抖，眼珠微微滚动，一小下一小下地揪着他的心。间或马龙又抬起眼来，眼窝拗出好看的褶皱，显得温情脉脉。看着他的眼睛，张继科总以为自己读出了什么。

底下人群嗡嗡嗡嗡的，张继科脑子里也挺乱。

马龙从台上下来跑回队里，张继科看着他咬着嘴唇把稿子折巴折巴掖进校服口袋，突然有点儿心疼。

他好想抱抱他。

晚自习轮班到张继科执勤，底下同学都各自忙忙碌碌，他漫不经心坐在讲台上四处乱看。

许昕睡得迷迷瞪瞪，胳膊肘把卷子边压折了，看着就难受，邋遢，真邋遢。值日生上晚自习前拖的地还挺干净，就是拖把毛没顺着一个方向摆……

目光晃晃悠悠最后还是落到马龙身上。

马龙真白啊。张继科看着他，冒出来的第一个念头就是这个。马龙可能是雪花堆的吧，或者是一勺又一勺的奶油刨冰。他陪他看过一次雪，张继科还记得，那时候他就觉得那个裹在橙色棉服里的白花花的马龙像杯淋了香橙糖浆的奶油刨冰。

那时候下着雪，他们肩并肩在雪地里挨冻，马龙还嘲笑着他的英语作文，可是当时他觉得特别暖和——马龙告诉过张继科，他有个哥哥说他是小火炉，张继科觉得一点错都没有。

雪飘到这樽小火炉上还没来得及融化，张继科也幻想说当时该替他拍掉衣服上的雪花。当时他还怕吓到他，他总觉得还是要慢慢来的，不如等到下次。

可是冬天过去了，一年也过完了，又冬又春又到如今了，马龙却不再陪他看雪了。连他一瘸一拐的时候都没有一句关心。夏天快来吧，张继科想，实在是太他妈的冷了。

可是怪谁呢，虽然最开始是马龙先不理他了，那他也舍不得把责任都推给马龙。他总是很迟钝，后知后觉，当他终于意识到马龙在和自己拉开距离的时候，他们已经很久没有联系了。

一次和许昕走在一起遇见了马龙，张继科还暗自得意，心说你总要跟许昕打招呼的吧，那你好意思撇下我吗。结果马龙竟然真的略过两人直接走掉了。

许昕还咋咋呼呼说什么，老张都怪你，我师兄都不搭理我了。

马龙，你可真他娘的是好样的，张继科心想。

那会儿他挺埋怨马龙，心里想着老子朋友多着呐，一梗脖子真打算倔下去了。

后来有天和几个朋友出去唱歌，许昕也在一块儿。

中间他出去接个电话回来说有事要先走。

张继科送出去，许昕又解释说是马龙有事找。本来张继科是没打算说什么的，一听是马龙，倔劲儿上来就又要耷拉脸。

许昕当时说什么来着。

他说，行了，你那么多朋友在呢，马龙就我一个了。

扪心自问他对马龙是不太一样的，可是那样还不够。张继科觉得自己太笨了，真心喜欢的人，怎么舍得他和别人分享同样的关心。

张继科敛了敛眼睫，他天生得这副好模样，就连失落起来都叫人感同身受。

讲台底下马龙抓了抓小臂，大概是有蚊子咬。很快他白嫩嫩的皮肉上就鼓起两条红印子，随着动作晃啊晃的，晃得张继科直眼晕。

好容易挨到打了下课铃，张继科偏要故意从马龙位子旁边路过，瞥见他白生生小臂上那一条格外显眼的青色血管，一直向上延伸直到消失在挽起的袖口处。张继科一时间希望自己能住到那条静脉里去——就算是逆流而上，最后也还能回到他心里。

两个月前寒假张继科过生日，碰巧赶上过年，也就没出去和同学聚。

年夜饭布置好，张妈妈端上了蛋糕。

张继科盯着一蓝一橙的数字蜡烛，内心竟然稍稍庆幸——要是他真的和朋友一起开party，一想到马龙不愿意给他过生日，搞不好他要偷偷哭鼻子的。

过年几天也是高三难得的假期，张爸爸也想着让儿子适当放松，拉着张继科开了两瓶啤酒。

谁知道张继科头回喝酒一瓶就醉了，哼哼唧唧连岁也没法守，扎进被子里拱着枕头就睡了。

睡了也不知道多长时间，被鞭炮声吵醒。张继科尽力撑着眼皮，酒精支配的大脑驱使他摸起手机打给马龙。

歪，你好哇，新年，嗝，快乐……我怕鞭炮声太吵，你会听不到，嗯，我好久都没说话了，跟你。我好想你啊。

对面没出声，张继科赶快挂了电话，拿枕头捂住又红又烫的脸。

有点害臊，他想，不过马龙会明白的。

直到第二天一早他看见许昕发来的短信——老张你咋了打电话给我说这些，喝多啦？


	3. Chapter 3

马龙又一次在和张继科四目相对后生硬地转移了视线。

通常遇上这种情况，他要在内心小小地尴尬一下，但鉴于一般他很少和张继科靠得很近，他可以痛痛快快地认为张继科不会多想——张继科也许会认为他是在看别人，在看黑板，在看云看星星看走廊里的红色横幅，反正他总不会自我感觉良好到觉得他在看自己。

可是许昕说，师兄，你露底露得超明显的。

许昕说马龙可能自己都不知道，他经常会时不时往人家张继科那里看，一下子整个人就不冷冰冰的了。还有还有，你跟他好的那半年……马龙抬手打他，谁跟他好了谁跟他好了别瞎说。行行行，没好，许昕说，那半年你朝他笑得比咱俩认识这么多年都多……

完了完了，马龙打断他。

张继科肯定知道自己喜欢他了。

马龙平时很少跟同学聚会，也就是偶尔和许昕出门一趟，许昕更不会放弃求生欲喊上张继科。

那这是怎么回事，马龙看着坐在他对面的张继科，恨不得往许昕刚买的骚包球鞋上踩一个黑脚印。

一顿饭马龙埋头苦吃，连个眼风都没甩给张继科，心里只想着如何不留痕迹地掩饰自己从前的暗恋证据。许昕抛来的梗全都掉在地上摔得稀碎。

吃完饭三个人到街上一通瞎逛，许昕丧尽天良般地消失不见。过马路的时候马龙发现张继科拉了他的手。

大脑立刻宕机。

下一秒他看见张继科伤心的脸，哀怨地问他，你为什么不和我讲话。

说啊，龙，你为什么不和我讲话。

说什么，马龙内心有点悲凉地想，你有什么资格这么问我。我不过是喜欢你，而你拿我当万分之一。

可是张继科竟然意外地变得极不通情理，咄咄逼人，然后凑得越来越近来亲他。

再下一秒马龙就醒了。

妈的，太羞耻了。马龙用被子蒙住脸。伸手砸了一下床头无辜的公仔。

过了一会他按亮手机屏幕，看眼时间不过凌晨四点。

他翻个身又闭上眼睛，用力地想要继续入睡。

有点儿想把那个梦做完，不过只有一点点而已。

从去年十二月开始，马龙睡眠状态一直差得离奇——人家睡觉的最好状态是一夜无梦，可他只有失眠模式和多梦模式。

再加上上次考试成绩下滑，又增添许多心理压力，导致最近一段时间状态到了极限，像根崩到断裂边缘的橡皮筋儿。打比方到这当口，马龙脑子里还要想一下弹簧的弹性限度。

虽然梦到张继科后没能再次入睡，躺在床上摊煎饼到闹钟响，马龙却依然觉得那天是自己为数不多睡眠质量有保障的一次。

唯一的坏处就是白天在学校再见到张继科时实在是太尴尬。

马龙反应过来的时候自己已经往草稿本上写了好多遍某人的名字，偷偷摸摸地涂成大大的黑疙瘩，暗地里还要嫌弃自己。哪有你这样的，不理人家这么久，还要在梦里……妈的，太羞耻了。

到食堂吃晚饭的时候马龙问，大昕，我……有一个朋友，他，呃，做梦梦到和喜欢的人，啊呀这怎么好意思说呢……

许昕眼冒搜寻八卦的精光，只是马龙一直在用筷子戳餐盘里的西兰花所以没能发现。

咋啦咋啦，许昕激动地问，又突然止住话头，等等师兄，这里人这么多，注意尺度，我们待会再聊。

马龙愣了一下，噌地脸就红了。

他嚅嗫两声，什，什么呀，就拉了个手。

许昕噎了一下，哇，师兄，想不到你和老张还这么纯情啊。

马龙小小声拍了下桌子，都说了，我一朋友我一朋友。

许昕喝了口汤点点头，是是是，我和老张拉小手行了吧。

马龙超大声拍了下桌子，我看你敢！

学校绿化是出了名的好，春有百花夏有浓荫，只是一点不好，蚊虫多到爆炸。

马龙和许昕从食堂回教室的路上就被咬了三个包，被挨个儿掐上了小十字。

许昕边挠边耍贫嘴，师兄，你知道学校为啥种这么些树吗。因为种完砍，砍完印卷子，一条龙生产。

马龙乐呵呵地笑，脑子里却想着别的。

原先自诩文艺青年的张继科总拉着马龙左逛逛右逛逛，动不动对着枯枝败叶来上感时花溅泪那一套。

俩人有一次蹲花坛边儿研究那到底是月季还是玫瑰。马龙闷声不响，老半天才说，月季吧，要是玫瑰不早被人揪走泡脚了。

蹲那老半天除了腿麻，就是被某种不知名虫子咬了包。

张继科皮糙肉厚不痛不痒，马龙白嫩嫩的脚踝上硬是肿了个老高的小馒头，一个多星期才消下去。

吓得张继科以后再也不敢带他到处瞎钻了。

回到教室发了前两天小测验的成绩，马龙看看打满红勾勾的卷子，又想想上次大考呲溜下来的排名，心情又沉到谷底。

偏巧张继科和几个同学推推搡搡在教室里打闹，里头有个很开朗的女生一直笑一直笑。

马龙明明知道那个女孩子人挺好的，大大咧咧和许多同学都合得来，跟张继科也绝对不是什么特殊关系，可他就是很生气。

而且他讨厌这样因为莫名其妙鸡毛蒜皮的小事就迁怒别人而且耽误正事的自己。

心里建设还没完全完成，打打闹闹的一团里面不知道谁碰到了桌子，引发的一系列反应的结果就是马龙同桌的奶茶扣在了马龙的草稿本上。

——鬼知道他酷爱抖腿的糙汉同桌为什么会喜欢喝红豆血糯米奶茶！

马龙捏着草稿本的边角去把它丢进了垃圾桶，虽然只有几页弄脏了，但他不想要这个本子了——这上面或许还有一半推导未完成，还有好多好多藏着他秘密的黑疙瘩——但他不想要这个本子了。

不喜欢你了，马龙想，讨厌你。


	4. Chapter 4

张继科等啊等，等得花儿都谢了海儿都哭了。

他望眼欲穿地等了好几个星期，终于等到马龙哒哒哒地跑到洗手池前去拿他早就买好了的都快被许昕败坏完了的驱蚊水。

张继科，一个手握班费的男子。

他综合分析了马龙在包装色彩、logo字体、颜色气味等等方面的偏好，购买了几瓶分别用于驱蚊、止痒等，简直成了夏季防蚊虫的小专家。

马龙伸着脑袋挑来挑去，修长漂亮的右手食指点着瓶盖，天秤座本能的犹豫不决。

张继科心里飞着斗大的弹幕。

那个是驱蚊的诶宝儿你要是挨完咬了不管用的，往右一个对对对，之前我就拿这个给你涂的……哟别挑了待会儿上课了你还得挨着。

简直恨不得上手帮忙。

教室后面突然传来许昕的嚷嚷：师兄别挑了，快点快点，痒痒死了！

……

哼，张继科想，蚊子怎么不吃了你。

张继科最近发现，马龙对他越发冷淡。

虽然这样说非常心酸，但事实是马龙对他比之前只是单纯不说话的时候还要冷淡。虽然这话听起来非常奇怪，因为不说话感觉已经是到达了冷淡的极点，然而这都是因为张继科低估了马龙拧巴的功力。

至少原先还是会偶尔在堆放了书筐和种种杂物的拥挤的教室过道里擦身而过，或者说张继科上厕所从教室后门回来，能有一瞬间离站在后排跟别人说话的马龙很近。

他自以为只有他自己知道在这些时刻之后他在笑，其实除了马龙谁都看得到他笑成了一只核桃。

然而自习课上他突然开天辟地地意识到自己已经好几天没和马龙碰个照面了。

然后他开始暗中观察。

他从教室后面进来，发现原本正抱着一小摞书往后排柜子这边来的马龙突然谜之走位像一只森林里蹦蹦跳跳的小鹿，从错综复杂的书立书筐之间拐弯抹角地火速逃离。

合着马龙为了躲我真是眼观六路耳听八方呀。

但是为什么呀，为什么他这么讨厌我呀，张继科今天突然被小失落击中。

你师兄最近咋了，张继科问。

那我咋知道啊，许昕说。

那我在他跟前儿刷那么长时间的存在感为什么他还躲我啊。张继科小小的眼睛中透露出大大的迷茫。

不是，老张，你别跟我说你现在吸引人注意的方式还是跟一帮子人一起在人家旁边呜呜喳喳。

……

啊，不行吗？张继科问。

许昕笑话张继科说，初中生都不这么追人了。

为了证明自己，张继科特意在一个大休的周末，打电话给自己正在念初三的表弟。

他说，大博儿啊，我有一个朋友，他想追一个不怎么搭理他的人。他深思熟虑决定和几个同学一块经常在他面前刷存在感。

是那种打打闹闹嗷嗷叫的存在感吗，方博问。

是的，张继科不是很有底气。

那结果呢，方博问。

结果那个人更不理我，的朋友了。张继科险些嘴瓢。

啊，那被追的人是什么样的人啊。方博又问。

冰雪聪明灵光四射妩媚动人，张继科学会了抢答。

那我觉得吧，科哥。方博说，只要那个人心智像我一样的健全，就不能够答应你。

张继科不乐意了：那凭什么啊！你知道我有多努力吗？我是说我的朋友。

方博沉默了一下：哥，我觉得就你现在这个脑子，可能也就基本告别大学了。

但真正的情况是，后边紧跟的一次月考，张继科考得挺好。

好到班主任开班会都不怼他了。

反而是马龙直接跪在了物理上。

班主任晚自习也找过他谈话，他轻轻推开后门回教室的时候，在讲台上的张继科偷偷竖起本子去看他，看他苍白着一张小脸，心里说不出的着急。

那几天马龙都不笑。

午休的时候他对着摊开的物理书发愣，无意识地去咬指甲。

张继科也在后面看着他发愣。

这天下了晚自习。

张继科都走到半路了才想起来落了书，匆匆忙忙又往回跑。

教学楼里没几个人，住校的同学也都基本回宿舍了，班里却还亮着灯。

张继科不知道为什么没从还开着的后门进去，就趴在锁了的前门玻璃上往里看。

他没想到马龙竟然还没走。

而且他手捂着眼睛，连鼻头都红红的。

过了一会马龙收拾了书包，刚落了教室的锁，教学楼里就断了电。

张继科完全忘了什么落下的东西，只感觉自己心尖尖上颤了颤。

他知道马龙怕黑，可他突然没勇气去靠近他——假如马龙知道自己看到了他偷偷哭的样子，一定会更难受。

马龙已经打了小手电筒慢慢下楼去了。

张继科站在一片黑暗里面挂念他。


End file.
